


First Kill

by TheAmazingOntos



Series: Change [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Magic Revealed, Mild Language, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingOntos/pseuds/TheAmazingOntos
Summary: I crush a guy's skull, and feel all sad after...
Series: Change [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960861





	First Kill

I collapse into my bed, mentally exhausted and feeling a little ill. I've gotten better at shadow manipulation, but I haven't worked up the courage to try shadow walking as yet. It's been a difficult day, but I want to be able to use my magic freely. Emily is supposed to be coming in tomorrow and I don't want to look like an idiot. 

Her opinion of me matters, because she's the closest thing I had to the traditional best friend. Talking to her helped because she didn't care, nor does she pretend to. It's not a bad thing to have someone who will be brutally honest with you. 

\---

"Emily's going to be here soon. If I didn't know better, I'd be jealous. Fortunately for me, I know you think that you really, really like me, so I won't be," Shivani says, with the air of a monarch granting a boon.

"That's odd," I say, mostly ignoring Shivani(she needs to have her ego deflated occasionally, it's safer for me), "where's Alyssa? I thought she'd come out to meet her bestest friend after a month apart."

"She probably has front desk duty again. The HR people insist that there's supposed to be a handler there, then they do nothing when none of them go. She gets stuck because she can feel magical ability with her photomancy, and there's nothing she can do. I'll go get her, and HR can find someone else if they have a problem," she finishes in a huff, and storms off in self righteous indignation. 

I gradually become aware that I've been waiting for a while, with no sign of either of them. I wander back to the desk, stopping off in the kitchen to see everything I prepared for dinner was still waiting. It's the headquarters of the ministry of magic, after all (and I still think that name's dumb), and there's no real danger.

That thought flees as I round the corner and see what's been keeping them. Austin's trapped in a pillar of rock, only his eyes and nose showing. Shivani and Alyssa are backed against a wall, with Shivani using her relatively weak aeromancy to deflect blasts of flame from one of the men surrounding them.

There are five of them, all dressed in black, with a lot of leather and spikes. There's a pyromancer and a terramancer at least in the group, and they seem to know what they're doing. The smart thing for me to do would be to get help, but I'm not that smart.

Instead, I crouch and sneak up behind them, trying to figure out who's the terramancer all the while. If I can distract that one from holding Austin, he might be able to break free and help. I decide on one, a skinny Indian bastard who's pretending to be stronger than he looks. I finally reach him, put one hand under his chin, the other one at the place where the spine meets the skull, and lift his chin up. He goes up on tiptoe, and I pull back sharply with both hands. He hits the floor with a satisfying thud, and I kick him in the side of the head as the others turn to the noise. 

"This fucker. You really just think you can come interfere with us? You don't know we'll kill you?" one of them, presumably the leader, says as he turns and unleashes a blast of light. I barely manage to scramble aside as it cuts through the space I occupied a scant second before. I take my eyes off of them for a split second, to see if Austin has broken free, but it looks like I downed the wrong person. 

The others keep playing tag with me, using their powers to chase me around, until I get caught by the floor suddenly going soft. Then I'm trapped, and their leader steps forward and begins to lay into me with his fists. This only happens for a couple of minutes before our salvation makes her way into the room. 

Emily doesn't even hesitate, instead simply winding up and using her power to punch one of the enemies straight through the massive window. She then looks at another, and twitches the hand at her side. That one, a woman with multiple piercings, is suddenly transformed into a pillar of flame. While this happens, a third goes down, clawing at his throat as Shivani pulls the air from his lungs. 

I concentrate on the man in front of me, and then suddenly raise my right hand up, make a fist, and drop it again. His head now looks like it was crushed by a giant, and the body drops unceremoniously to the floor. And just like that, the fight is over and at least three are dead. 

"Hey, Vergil, I thought you would be in the hospital for longer. Nice job with him, by the way, and don't worry about the law. This was self defence, all the way," Emily says as she walks past me to the girls. 

I don't really hear most of it, though, because I'm feeling survivor's guilt. I pulped a man's skull for no discernible reason, and I try to resolve that with who I think I am.


End file.
